Une vraie Victoire
by Zexyheart
Summary: Yurio est ce qu'il est: arrogant et sans coeur. Mais qui peut vraiment le certifier sans le connaître ? Lui sait tout et cette dernière danse est la conclusion, le requiem de son être et la naissance de la vérité.


Disclaimer: Ce chef d'oeuvre appartient à Mitsurō Kubo et au studio MAPPA.

Coucou tout le monde. L'anime de Yuri ! on Ice m'ayant énormément touchée, j'ai décidé de m'y pencher dessus autant en fanfic qu'en dessin. Et c'est tout particulièrement le personnage de Yuri Plisetsky qui m'a interpellé. De tous les personnages de Mangas que je connais, il est le seul à m'avoir touché à un point à peine mesurable. J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre un petit hommage à cet adorable petit ange qu'il ne faut pas juger qu'avec les deux premiers épisode.

Pour la rédaction de cet écris, je me suis basée sur le programme de la finale que j'ai découpé afin de donner l'impression de ce discours intérieur que les personnages ont quand ils patinent.

L'illustration est également de moi.

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

 _Quadruple Salchow_

La volonté de gagner, de tout donner. Cette flamme animait depuis toujours Yuri Plisetsky, alias Yurio. Du haut de ses quinze ans, le jeune patineur russe avait su briller sur la glace à chaque fois qu'il avait posé le pied sur celle-ci. La victoire était son principal intérêt, quitte à devoir faire abstraction de tout le reste. Un flocon de neige n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se déplacer dans le vent. Seul, unique, et pourtant si fragile, il accomplissait seul ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Yuri vivait pour la victoire. Et lui seul pouvait la faire exploser. Aucun autre scénario ne pouvait être accepté.

 _Spirale, triple axel_

Depuis tout petit il rêvait de gloire. Mais pas seulement. Il patinait aussi pour la personne la plus chère à son cœur, la seule ayant réussi à pénétrer l'iceberg de sentiments. Nikolai Plisetsky. Encore plus important que ses propres parents qui, eux, ne traversaient presque jamais l'esprit de la fée russe, le vieil homme avait toute l'admiration de son petit-fils. Ce dernier déplacerait des montagnes pour lui. Il patinerait toute la vie et même au-delà pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de réussir et de ne pas le décevoir. L'idée que les traits marqués de son grand-père ne se figent éternellement d'une honte et d'un déshonneur sans nom lui compressait le coeur. Alors Yuri se démenait de plus en plus, acceptant toutes les retombées possibles. Moralement et physiquement, le jeune patineur aux cheveux de lumière avait tout vécu. Il ne montrait jamais sa souffrance mais tout son être hurlait face à ses conditions bien trop conséquentes pour un enfant si jeune. Un ange naissait et, déjà, il cherchait à voler plus haut que le soleil.

Alors il était devenu quelqu'un de froid, d'arrogant aux yeux du monde. Seules les douces et chaleureuses bouchées de Pirozki parvenaient à le ramener un temps en enfance ainsi qu'à la réalité de sa condition. Il n'était pas un adulte et encore moins une machine. Juste un enfant heureux de vivre avec son grand-père. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il lui arrivait de patiner pour le plaisir. La victoire n'existait plus dans cette bulle. Il n'y avait que la joie de montrer diverses tours à cet homme si cher à son âme juvénile ramenée à la vie. Et tout cela, il le devait encore et toujours à Nikolai. Il sacrifierait tout pour lui. L'étroit entourage du blond imaginait déjà l'impact digne d'une météorite que provoquerait le décès du russe. Cela les faisait tous trembler, Viktor en tête. Et Yuri le savait. Il s'y préparait. En vain, car il ne le supporterait pas dans tous les cas, mais la réalité des faits était bien gravée dans son esprit.

Cet homme qui lui avait tendu la main. Cet homme pour qui il donnait tout. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque savoir l'étendu des raisons qui avait donné naissance à cette carapace qui faisait de Yuri un être affreux à vivre. Personne ne devait se douter que son coeur vibrait pour un autre, qu'il vivait pour son grand-père. En clair, qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _Triple flip_

Les entrainements les plus durs avaient taillés dans la glace le caractère hivernal de cet enfant bien trop mature pour son âge. Voué corps et âme à une discipline que le divin lui avait assignée, l'ange avait accepté sa mission avec une détermination sans nom. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir eu le désir de lutter avec autant d'ardeur et de volonté au cours de leur vie. Pour Yuri, c'était naturel, une évidence pour réussir. Aucun relâchement ou désir de faire machine arrière. Il allait de l'avant sans se plaindre, améliorant sans cesse sa prestance sur cette eau de cristal.

Et cette flamme ardente lui apporta enfin une récompense. Viktor Nikiforov, le quintuple champion mondial, l'avait enfin abordé. Avec son aide, il se rapprocherait de cette victoire qu'il voulait tant obtenir.

 _Quadruple toe loop_

La chute. Ce moment qui rappelle que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie et que tout n'est pas accessible malgré nos nombreux efforts. Et Yuri s'en rendit bien compte en voyant son coach partir pour le Japon, l'occultant totalement de ses priorités pour ce qu'il considérait comme un perdant. Cette boule dans la gorge grandit encore plus lorsqu'il perdit face à ce japonais qu'il avait sous-estimé. Sans plus personne pour lui apporter un enseignement, Yuri n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'en retourner chez lui et de subir un autre entrainement, plus dur, plus exigeant. Son caractère, sa carapace prirent tous deux un coup d'épée de Damocles. L'arrogant, l'odieux, le glacial, le cruel ange mourrait à petit feu sans disparaitre. Il tempérait juste le feu qui émanait de lui. Sa quête était la même mais elle lui semblait à présent différente, incomplète sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer en quoi.

 _Spirale_

Du jour au lendemain, il devint différent. Se rapprochant de celui qu'il haïssait pour lui avoir ravi son coach. Il l'avait même aidé et était allé jusqu'à partager des Pirozhki avec lui. Ce geste avait scellé le démon pour de bon. En offrant la clé menant au vrai lui, Yuri avait montré qu'il accordait sa confiance et son amitié à cet autre Yuri. Et ce sourire qui avait précédé. Il redevenait lui-même. Le vrai Yuri qui dormait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'une chose : gagner pour lui seul mais avec les autres. Au fond, c'était peut-être cela qu'il manquait pour gagner. Se sentir soutenu, apprécié pour ses capacités.

 _Quadruple salchow, triple toe loop_

Otabek confirma la règle. Ses années de tortures pour devenir celui qu'il était à présent lui avaient fait oublier celui qui se révéla être son meilleur ami. Pas une épaule sur qui pleurer car un soldat n'a pas le droit de pleurer, mais une personne vers qui se tourner car on sait que son regard sera toujours rivé sur soi, un signe indiquant son soutien. Et le jeune Kazakh avait su trouver la vérité en Yuri. Il voyait comment il fonctionnait, comment il ressentait les choses. Alors il l'avait abordé à sa manière et il lui avait montré combien il était agréabe de se savoir admiré. Yuri se sentait plus fort. Il devait gagner. Il allait gagner !

 _Quadruple toe loop suivi d'un double_

Quand on vit pour ce que l'on aime, on s'imagine vivre un paradis. Yuri avait vite appris que pour survivre il ne suffisait pas de dire qu'il avait un rêve, il fallait aussi le faire vivre. Pour lui, pour ceux qui l'aiment. Avoir une raison d'être et se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Tel un soldat sur le champ de bataille, il luttait sans cesse pour écraser les autres et remporter la victoire. Il voulait également prouver qu'à son âge il n'avait pas peur de jouer dans la cours des grands. Et il allait le faire exploser au grand jour, ici-même. Il avait su mener la partie en tirant des leçons de la vie. A présent, il avait toutes les cartes en main.

 _Triple axel, single loop, triple salchow_

Mais voilà que les appuis, les liens qu'il avait tissé en Yuri et Viktor menaçaient de tout briser. Avec leurs histoires, ces deux idiots, comme il les voyait sur le moment, risquaient de l'abandonner. L'un disait vouloir partir, l'autre revenir. Mais quelle importance ! Ce que voulait le blond c'était que le trio, non, tous les patineurs se retrouvent années après années. Qu'ils voient tous leurs victoires arrachées par la fée russe.

Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de venir mettre en péril tout ce qui avait été bâti autour de cette année riche en émotions.

Se démenant sur la glace sous les airs d'Allegro Appassionato en B mineur, il fendait l'air telle une aurore boréale s'étant appropriée le ciel pour sa dance. Sa tenue reflétait tout le feu qui l'avait animé au cours de sa vie. Elle lui rappelait son parcours, ses choix, ses sacrifices, ses peines, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : la peur. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. Et voilà qu'il ressurgissait au moment où il allait effleurer cette victoire dorée qu'il rêvait en permanence. A cause d'elle, il avait raté son quadruple toe loop. Et elle faisait à présent planer le doute en lui. Un doute sur tout ce qu'il avait appris.

 _Fin du morceau_

Et enfin, la délivrance. Le dernier battement d'ailes. Et le relâchement inattendu. Pour la première fois, Yuri ressentit de la déception, un manque de confiance de lui. Ou était-ce la joie d'avoir terminé. Personne ne le sut. Sauf le principal concerné détenait la vérité.

Au diable les larmes. La pression retombait telle une chape de plomb sur les épaules du jeune patineur qui s'effondra à genoux, des larmes inondant ses yeux. Otabek souriait. Un soldat a bien le droit de pleurer une fois la guerre terminée. Le soulagement de la fin des combats, la tristesse face aux nombreux sacrifices, la satisfaction d'avoir survécu. Un ensemble de regards en arrière et en avant qui amenait l'humble guerrier à se voir victorieux sur la vie et ses obstacles.

Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sans se stopper une seconde. Dans une litanie de soupirs, le blond ne cessait d'exprimer qu'il y était arrivé, qu'il l'avait fait. Et l'annonce des résultats confirma ses pensées.

Il avait gagné.

La médaille d'or lui appartenait.

Il avait sa victoire.

Mais il n'était pas là pour la savourer.

Il avait choisi de rejoindre ceux qui avaient lutté à ses côtés. Les héros survivants. Otabek l'avait bercé dans ses bras en le félicitant, Viktor était ému de voir le jeune prodige qu'il considérait comme son fils en train de se révéler. Quant à l'autre Yuri, il tendit son portable au blond en lui intimant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Reconnaissant Yuri s'était jeté dans ses bras en le remerciant. Puis il avait appelé son grand-père. Et ce qu'il entendit lui fit revenir les larmes aux yeux. L'homme pleurait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il le félicita maintes fois en soulignant qu'il était la plus belle fierté qu'il n'avait jamais eue et cela réchauffa le coeur de Yuri. Grâce aux haut-parleurs, les autres entendirent les louanges de Nikolai et furent attendris. Et sous leurs yeux, le gagnant se mit à agir comme tout enfant de son âge en demandant à l'homme s'il l'avait vu accomplir telle ou telle figure. Des étoiles illuminaient son regard tandis qu'il entendait les mots sacrés de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Quand il raccrocha, il sentit à nouveau des sanglots monter. Il se laissa aller à nouveau. Au diable cette facette stupide qu'il avait érigée autour de lui. Il avait gagné, il pouvait se dévoiler.

Le masque se brisa sur le sol, laissant aux trois autres patineurs le privilège de voir le véritable Yuri Plisetsky. Un enfant ayant sacrifié jusqu'à son âme pour s'élever au rang des plus grands. Un enfant qui comprenait que sa plus grande victoire était finalement lié aux autres et pas seulement regroupée en une médaille d'or.

-Davai, Yurio, souffla Viktor. A présent, tu pourras être celui que tu es vraiment car tu es parvenu à accomplir ton but : Naitre pour écrire l'histoire, ton histoire. Celle dont cette victoire a révélé les grands piliers, les saveurs. Tu es né pour gagner en solo mais accompagné.

Et Yuri accepta cette nouvelle charge, non…prit goût à la vraie vie. Il patinerait pour rester le meilleur mais il le ferait aussi pour et avec les autres sans s'en cacher.

Après tout, il était Yuri Plisetsky. Rien ne pouvait lui barrer la route.

/0\0/0\

C'est terminé pour ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que je n'ai pas été trop vague quant aux descriptions de Yuri.

A plus tard et n'oubliez pas: We're born to make history !


End file.
